Gamemodes
Puedes encontrar diferentes modos de juego y habilitarlos en el segundo menú de opciones, en la parte superior de la pantalla de selección de personajes. Todos los modos de juego presentan diferentes situaciones, que mejoran la experiencia del juego de una forma u otra. Actualmente hay 21 (22 con los modos de juego normales). Sus propiedades se enumeran a continuación. 'One Weapon Only' In this gamemode, the player can choose any weapon in the game via selecting it in the options 2 menu. All of the weapons that get added into the game can be chosen. After the game starts, the player wont find any other weapons, and weapon chests will simply give ammo. Unlock Method: 'Reach Wonderland using only a revolver. (Golden and Rusty revolvers also count) 'Favourable Build Favorourable Build gamemode replaces all weapons in chests with one of those weapons: *Super plasma Cannon; *Energy Sword; *Auto Crossbow; *Super Crossbow; *Super Laser Sword Gun; *Super Auto Crossbow; *Heavy Auto Crossbow; *Super Heavy Auto Crossbow; *Double Super Plasma Cannon. Also, the droprate of mini medkits and ammo chests is greatly increased. Unlock Method: 'Pick up any of the above weapons. 'No Hud All hud is disabled, meaning that there's no way of knowing how much ammo, health or radiation you have. Also, the mutation icons are disabled too. Unlock Method: 'Kill a Thief. 'Wall Is Lava Any walls touched cause immediate death. Unlock Method: 'Stand in lava. '1 HP Equality Max hp is affixed at one and cannot be increased. All enemies have 1 Hp as well. This does not apply to inanimate objects. (Cacti, Tires, Cars) Unlock Method: Take Melting's Brain Capacity ultra mutation. 'Claustrophobia' All levels are much smaller and have less enemies. Unlock Method: Clear a level in under 10 seconds. 'Atom Teleport Only No Walking' The only way to move is teleportation. Atom only. Unlock Method: 'Clear a level as Atom without walking. 'Crown Start Spawns your character at the crown vault, so any crown can be chosen. Weapon mods do not spawn in the next crown vault you visit, but they do in the one after that. Unlock Method: 'Access a crown vault. 'Easy Mode Enemy health and amount of enemies is reduced. Unlock Method: Die on 1-1. 'Random levels' After completing a level, which location/level will be next is chosen randomly. Loops still exist, but now loops start after completing a set amount of levels. 'Gun Game' Each time an enemy is killed, your weapon gets randomly replaced with a new one. Unlock Method: Pick up 50 weapons in one run. 'Hunter Only Shoot When Marked' Allows shooting enemies as Hunter only while they are marked. Unlock Method: 'Kill all main bosses as Hunter while they are marked. 'Rocket Glove Only No Walking The only way of movement is through usage of the rocket glove. Unlock Method: Pick up the Rocket Glove. 'Fish's Partner Only No Weapons' Your character starts with a companion and no weapons. No weapons drop. Unlock Method: Take Fish's Brothers In Arms ultra mutation. 'No Mutations' Level cap always stays at one. Unlock Method: Reach the Scrapyard at level 1. 'Spike traps' Spike traps spawn in great amounts across levels. Stepping on one will instantly kill you. Unlock Method: Reach Crystal Caves on 400% screenshake. Cheats No current functionality. Will function in future. Unlock Method: 'Unlock everything else. 'No Elite I.D.P.D. Elite I.D.P.D. don't spawn. Unlock Method: Destroy an I.D.P.D. van. 'Disc Room' Spawns discs projectiles on the level which harm you. The amount of discs and the damage discs deal can be changed in the menu. Unlock Method: Die to a disc. Agoraphobia The levels are generated much larger and spawn more enemies. Unlock Method: Take 10 minutes to complete a level. Loop Start Start on Loop 1. Unlock Method: '''Loop with any character and get to the sewers 1. '''Chaos Mod's Infinite Levels Slow Leveling Level cap is removed, but leveling up requires double the usual radiation. Unlock Method: Defeat Inverted Cheshire Cat (Working Temporary).